Californian Flyfishladdin Part 1
Baloo: Oh I come from a land From a faraway place where the Caravan Fish Roam. Where it's flat and immense and the sea is in trance. Its Cold but hey it's home.When the winds at your back and the the sun's in the west and the water in the glass is right come on down stop by hop a seagull and fly to another Undersea night! Undersea Nights like Undersea nights more often than not cooler than cool in a lot of good ways undersea nights neath' undersea moons a fool off his guard could fall down hard on the rocks out there Ah salam and good evening to you worthy friend please please come closer. Too close a little to close. There Welcome to Seaba City of mystery and enchantment, and the fineset merchandise this side of the Pacific.On sale today come on down! Heh Heh. Look at this! Yes! Combination Hooka and coffee maker - also makes Julliene fries.Will not break. Will not. it broke. Ohooo Look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before.This is the Famous Jungle Tupperwear.Listen ah still good.Wait don't go! I can see your only interested in the exceptionally rare.I Think then you would me most rewarded to consider ... this.Do not be fooled by it's common appearance.Like so many things it is not what is outside but what is inside that counts.This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young fish's life.A Young fish who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed.A Diamond in the rough.Perhaps you would like to hear the tale? It begins on a dark night.Where a Dark Fish waits with a dark purpose. Joe: You are....late Shark: A thounsand apologies O patient one Joe: You have it, then? Shark: I had to slit a few throats to get it. ah ahhh! the Treasure! Ouch! Joe: Trust me my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you. Rocko: What's coming to you! Awk! Joe: Quickly! Follow the trail! Joe: At last, after all my years of searching, the Oil Tanker of wonders! Rocko: Awk! Oil Tanker of Wonders! Shark: By Allah! Joe: Now Remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine! Rocko: Awk! , the lamp! Awk! , the lamp! Jeez where'd ya dig this bozo up? The Oil Tanker: Who disturbs my slumber? Shark: It is I, Shark , a humble thief. The Oil Tanker: Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose lies are worth far within.A diamond in the rough. Joe: What are you waiting for? Go on! (Shark goes closer to the Oil tanker. He puts one of his fins in.He breathes a sigh of relief. He continues inside the tube.The Oil Tanker rumbles.Shark attempts to turn back.But the tube sucks him into the Oil tanker.The Tube goes back inside the Oil Tanker and closes up.) The Oil Tanker: Seek thee out , the diamond in the rough. Rocko: I can't believe it. I just don't believe it.We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it.Look at this.Look at this.I'm so ticked off that i'm molting! Joe: Patience , Rocko. Patience. Shark was obvisouly less than worthy. Rocko: Oh there's a big surprise. That's an incred - I think i'm gonna have a heart attack and die , from not surprise! What're gonna do? We got a big problem here , a big prob - Joe: Yes we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one , this...diamond in the rough. Category:Movies-scenes Category:Aladdin Scenes